1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an anode, and a lithium battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with an increasing demand for secondary batteries for use in portable electronic devices for information communications, such as personal data assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, and laptop computers, or electric bicycles, electric vehicles, and the like, and the trend toward smaller and light-weight electronic devices, small, light-weight lithium batteries with high charging and discharging capacities have become available for practical use.
Lithium batteries, for example, lithium secondary batteries, may be manufactured using materials for a cathode and an anode that allow intercalation or deintercalation of lithium ions. An organic electrolyte solution or polymer electrolyte solution may be disposed between the cathode and the anode.
Lithium secondary batteries generate electrical energy through oxidation and reduction reactions that take place while intercalation and deintercalation of lithium ions occur in the anode and cathode